starwarsfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Aliansi untuk Pemulihan Republik
*Berbagai kelompok perlawanan anti-Separatis *Berbagai sel pemberontak, termasuk Pasukan Phoenix dan Grup Massassi |established=2 BBYPeristiwa terjadi setelah Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow, yang merupakan episode pertama yang diketahui terjadi pada tahun kedua sebelum Pertempuran Yavin dan sebelumnya Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore, yang merupakan episode pertama yang diketahui tae di tahun pertama sebelum Pertempuran Yavin. Dengan demikian, kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa episode ini terjadi pada tahun kedua sebelum Pertempuran Yavin. Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, lihat [[w:c:starwars:Forum:SH:Timeline of Star Wars Rebels Events|Waktu Wookieepedia Peristiwa Star Wars Rebels]]. |fragmented= |reorganized=4 ABY;Star Wars: Galactic Atlas sebagai Republik BaruAftermath |dissolved= |restored= |era= |affiliation= }} Aliansi untuk Pemulihan Republik (Alliance to Restore the Republic), umumnya dikenal sebagai Aliansi Pemberontak (Rebel Alliance), Aliansi (Alliance), atau Pemberontak (Rebellion), merupakan gerakan perlawanan yang dibentuk oleh Bail Organa dan Mon Mothma untuk menentang pemerintahan Kekaisaran Galaksi. Sebelum Aliansi datang, gerakan lain yang kurang terorganisir untuk menentang Kekaisaran ada, yang diam-diam dipimpin oleh Organa. Kelompok awal ini berkumpul dari serangkaian sel pemberontak, termasuk kru Ghost dan Pasukan Phoenix. Grup Perlawanan Atrivis adalah salah satu sel pertama yang bergabung dengan apa yang Mothma mulai panggil "Aliansi", sebelum pembentukan formal Aliansi untuk Memulihkan Republik. Aliansi diumumkan secara terbuka dan resmi Deklarasi Aliansi Pemberontakan dan dokumen Deklarasi Pemberontakan. Aliansi dan sel-sel sebelum lahir dari keseluruhan ketidakpuasan di dalam Kekaisaran yang menginginkan Republik Lama dipulihkan yang usahanya dipimpin oleh anggota pemberontak di Senat Kekaisaran seperti Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, dan kemudian, putrinya Leia Organa dan terdiri dari warga Kekaisaran dan pembelot dari Militer Kekaisaran seperti Jan Dodonna, Ryder Azadi dan Wedge Antilles. Didirikan dan disatukan oleh Organa, pemberontak awal dibantu beberapa orang yang masih hidup Jedi, seperti Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus, dan Padawannya, Ezra Bridger. Veteran Perang Clone seperti Kapten Rex juga dibantu dalam gerakan awal. Berbeda dengan perang habis-habisan, Aliansi melancarkan perang gesekan terhadap pemerintah, membangun basis kecil melintasi galaksi alih-alih mengendalikan seluruh planet. Saat Aliansi berhasil mencuri rencana untuk senjata utama Empire, Death Star, dan menghancurkan stasiun luar angkasa di Pertempuran Yavin dengan bantuan Luke Skywalker, gelombang perang mulai berubah dan ancaman Pemberontak mulai membuktikan duri yang parah di sisi Kekaisaran, dan terus terlibat dalam pertempuran dengan Kekaisaran di Perang Sipil Galaksi. Namun, di bawah komando Darth Vader, pasukan Kekaisaran berhasil dalam mengalahkan Aliansi Hoth, memaksa Aliansi untuk menyebarkan kekuatan mereka agar bisa bertahan. Akhirnya, Aliansi menang melawan Kekaisaran dan secara kritis merusaknya saat mereka melancarkan serangan terhadap Death Star kedua selama konstruksi dalam apa yang akan menjadi Pertempuran Endor. Aliansi tidak hanya berhasil menghancurkan senjata super, tapi Angkatan Laut Imperial sangat lumpuh akibat kehilangan salah satu Super Star Destroyers mereka, dan Luke Skywalker berhasil menebus ayahnya, Darth Vader, yang terbunuh Kaisar Sheev Palpatine, sebelum mati dalam pertempuran. Aliansi tersebut segera direorganisasi menjadi anak muda Republik Baru yang kemudian akan mengalahkan Kekaisaran di Pertempuran Jakku, dan memaksa Kekaisaran untuk menyerah dengan menandatangani Konkordansi Galaksi, efektif mengakhiri perang Pada saat Pertempuran Yavin, Aliansi Pemberontak telah memilih starbird merah sebagai simbol dan logo. Sejarah Pemberontakan awal Sementara Aliansi untuk Memulihkan Republik adalah gerakan perlawanan yang menentang tirani Kekaisaran Galaksi dan Orde Barunya, akarnya mendahului kelahiran Kekaisaran sebenarnya, ketika Republik Galaksi berada di tahun terakhir keberadaannya. Selama Perang Clone, sebuah konflik yang mengadu Republik melawan Konfederasi Sistem Independen,[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] Jedi membantu menciptakan unit perlawanan di dunia yang dilindungi Separatis, sesuai dengan rencana yang diajukan oleh Jedi Anakin Skywalker, salah satu contohnya adalah pemberontakan Onderon. Sel tersebut, bersama dengan banyak yang baru selama Tahun Kekaisaran, akan bergabung menjadi jaringan longgar yang nantinya akan direorganisasi menjadi Aliansi untuk Memulihkan Republik. Juga selama Perang Clone, Kanselir Tertinggi Sheev Palpatine telah berhasil mendapatkan banyak kekuatan darurat dari Galactic Senate, which caused certain members of the Chancellor's own Loyalist Committee, including Bail Organa of Alderaan, Padmé Amidala of Naboo, and Mon Mothma of Chandrila to start to complain about the chief of state's conduct. The discontent senatorial representatives ended up forming the Delegation of 2,000. They signed the Petition of 2,000, a document that formally expressed its signatories' concerns with Palpatine's rule and called for him to relinquish his emergency powers as soon as possible. Senator Meena Tills of Mon Cala was among the petitioners. Tahun Kekaisaran Pemberontakan Ryloth Perlawanan Berch Teller Jaringan Organa dan Tano Perang Sipil Galaksi Pembentukan Aliansi Pemberontakan Kemanangan Yavin Dibalik layar Penampilan Catatan dan referensi Kategori:Aliansi Pemberontakan Kategori:Kelompok Perlawanan Kategori:Pemerintahan